onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Straw Hat Pirates/Miscellaneous
Over the course of the manga, Oda was often asked certain questions about the Straw Hats via the SBS sections. These questions were often about subtle information such as what colors represent the Straw Hats and other similar topics. The following are Oda's answers to such questions. Miscellaneous Information Animal Resemblances In an SBS question, a fan asked what animals would they best resemble. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other animals for the remaining crew members. Chapter 651's color spread depicts each Straw Hat as an animal post-timeskip as well. Some of the crew's animals are changed, but some stay the same. Specific Numbers In relation to an SBS question about a shirt Nami wore with the number 3 on it, Oda showed the specific numbers that he uses to represent the Straw Hats. The majority of these numbers are different from the order Luffy's crew joined him. They are instead numbers representing the order of the Straw Hats as a whole. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other numbers for the remaining crew members. Note that the title of the chapter where a member joins is the ordinal number one less than the personal number; for example Zoro joins in Chapter 6, The First. Recently, each Straw Hat was given another number by Zoro, which was determined by the order of who arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago. Specific Colors In an SBS question, a fan asked if each of the Straw Hats have specific colors. Oda replied and revealed the specific colors for each member. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other colors for the remaining crew members. In the 17th opening, all the Straw Hats wear clothes with color schemes appropriate of their color. In the One Piece's 20th anniversary color spread, the Straw Hat Pirates are drawn in Germa 66 Raid Suit-like costumes under the name "Mugiwara 56", in their respective colors. Specific Smells In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda that since Chopper had such an amazing blue nose that allows him to identify his fellow crewmates, what do they all smell like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other smells for the remaining crew members. All but Chopper's smell were identified as Chopper cannot tell what he himself smells like. Favorite Type of Island and Season In an SBS question, a fan asked which type of island do each of the Straw Hats like among the different seasonal types of islands in the Grand Line. It was also asked which season of that island do the Straw Hats like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 7 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other islands and seasons for the remaining crew members. Favorite Food In an SBS question, a fan asked what each of the Straw Hats' favorite food were. Oda gave the following as a reply. It was later shown in Chapter 850, and confirmed in Chapter 854 that Sanji has a strong habit of making those food preferences, even without noticing. When asked about the bento in SBS Volume 86, Oda confirmed it and added Brook's favorite food, curry, which he claimed Sanji did not make because of Brook's bad eating manners. As a Family In an SBS question, a fan asked if the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be. When this question was first asked, Brook wasn't a member at the time. At a later SBS, Oda provided the answer to which family member would Brook be. Genderswapped In an SBS question, a fan asks what would a genderswapped Straw Hat pirate crew be like, looking at Emporio Ivankov's powers. Oda replies with drawings and quotes for each genderswapped Straw Hat, all except for Brook who is just a skeleton and is unable to show any visible change. Except for Luffy (partly), Zoro and Sanji, they all say their own catchphrases, but modified to be extremely feminine/masculine. Nationalities In an SBS question, a fan asked if the Straw Hats were real, what nationality would they be of. Based on their appearances, Oda gave the following as a reply: On the color Cover Page of Chapter 790, the Straw Hats are dressed up in the stereotypical national clothing of various countries, most being different from the SBS nationalities displayed above, with: Inner Brain In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda what he and the Straw Hats' inner brain looked like. As a reply, Oda wrote: Suited Flower In an SBS question, a fan asked Robin's Voice Actress what flower would suit each of the Straw Hats. The voice actress gave the following combinations: Blood Type In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda what are the Straw Hats' blood types. As a reply, Oda wrote: :Note-real world referance: In some countries they use the ABO naming system, which explains Crocus' blood type: X is equivalent to A; F is to B; S is to O; and XF is to AB. :Note-RH factors:Sanji's RH- factor was stated by Chopper in Chapter 609. Given that fact it would be logical for Usopp and Robin to have RH+ factor, since they were unable to donate blood. Luffy was stated to have an F blood type in Chapter 648, and since no RH factor was stated it is logically RH+. However, since none of that was confirmed it is consider speculation. Bathing In an SBS question a fan asked Oda how often do the Straw Hats bathe. As a reply, Oda wrote: Suited Prefecture In an SBS question, a fan asked which prefecture of Japan would best represent each Straw Hat, Oda wrote: Sea of origin In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda the order in which the members of the Straw Hat Pirates joined the crew. Oda replied, also giving information about the sea in which each one of the Straw Hats was born in: Least Favorite Food In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda what each crew member's least favorite food was. Typical Hours of Sleep In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda what each crew member's sleep schedule looked like. Suitable Career Choices In an SBS question, a fan asked Oda what each crew member's career of choice would be if they weren't pirates, and he provided a response to the question made by another fan, seeing as they were suitable enough. Cooking Specialties In a SBS question, a fan asked about each crew members' strong points in terms of cooking. Sanji is talented to be a chef of the Strawhats. What does he like to cook anyway? Who would win in a race? In a SBS question, a fan asked who is the fastest in a 50 meters race. #Brook (Being the lightest). #Vinsmoke Sanji. #Monkey D. Luffy. #Tony Tony Chopper (Walk Point). #Roronoa Zoro (Would have been ranked higher, but got lost). #Usopp. #Nami. #Nico Robin. #Franky (Being the heaviest). Autographs Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin, and Franky all have their own autographs, which they gave to Bartolomeo on his request. Luffy's Autograph.png|Luffy's autograph, which says "Me". Zoro's Autograph.png|Zoro's autograph, which says "Sword". Usopp's Autograph.png|Usopp's autograph, which says "To Bartolomeo" and his name. Robin's Autograph.png|Robin's autograph, which says her name. Franky's Autograph.png|Franky's autograph, which says "To my brother" and his name. Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces an early concept of the crew was revealed. No changes in particular are seen in Luffy, Zoro, and Nami aside from a few small ones; such as Zoro carrying a bottle of sake on his waist and wearing a dark shirt rather than a white one, and Nami's skirt being a little wavy rather than having straight cuts. * Sanji was supposed to have a somewhat thicker goatee from the beginning. * Usopp was supposed to be a vice captain/sniper that resembled his father more. * Chopper was supposed to be more of a "realistic-looking reindeer". * Robin replaced a man that was supposed to be more of a plant lover than a history lover. * Franky replaced the original midget carpenter. * Brook also was supposed to have a Cavalier hat, instead of his trademark afro. Trivia *The Straw Hat Pirates have the third highest total bounty of any currently known pirate group, behind the Big Mom Pirates and the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. *So far they are the only known pirate crew where each member has a bounty on their head. *In the SBS Volume 51, Oda said that the Yojijukugo which would best represent the crew is "Unprecedented in history". *When Luffy first left his village he mentioned that he would be satisfied with a pirate crew of about 10 crew members. *Every crew members have lost someone whom they loved: Zoro lost his rival and friend, Nami lost her adoptive mother; Usopp lost his mother; Chopper lost his father figure; Robin lost her mother, her civilization, and Jaguar D. Saul; Franky lost his mentor; Brook lost his captain and later on his crew; Luffy lost one of his brothers; and Sanji lost his mother and was abused and abandoned by his family. *The Straw Hats have sailed with at least two royals, Vinsmoke Sanji, the third Prince of the Germa Kingdom and Nefeltari Vivi, the Princess of Alabasta. *They had at least 200,000,000 in their possession, which is the value of the treasure they got from Thriller Bark. *In the anime since the Post-War Arc, all Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin's olive skin were changed to light skin (in Robin's case to very light skin, similar to Nami's and Sanji's) to match them as they are colored in the manga. *On Chapter 662, the paper Monet was reading, instead of showing a picture of Sogeking, it showed a picture of Usopp after the 2 year timeskip. *Usopp and Sanji are the only Straw Hats who have both of their parents named. **They both have a deceased mother (Banchina and Sora), and an infamous father (Yasopp and Judge). Cultural References *In the manga series "Rurouni Kenshin", the Straw Hats' flag design was used on a bomb to start a vengeance hit on one of the main characters of the series. Before writing "One Piece", Oda worked as an assistant to Nobuhiro Watsuki, the creator of "Rurouni Kenshin". *In the "Scott Pilgrim" graphic novel series, the Straw Hats jolly roger appears on a painting of a ship at a party. *In the final chapter of the Naruto manga series, the author, Kishimoto, includes the Straw Hat's Jolly Roger in the final scene as homage to One Piece. Conversely, Oda includes multiple references to Naruto on the cover of Chapter 766. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages